Recueil de Drabble Newtmas
by Eclat-d-Etoile
Summary: Le couple formé par Newt et Thomas dans leur vie de tout les jours. Il n'y a pas eu de Labyrinthe, ni d'épreuve... Juste des personnages de James Dashner et leur vie de couple. (1 chapitre : 1 drabble : 100 mots)
1. Présentation

Bonjour, bonjour. Je me met au drabble, enfin j'essaye, parce que je ne suis pas très sûre d'écrire de bonnes choses dans ce style là... De toute façon vous me le direz !

Dans ce recueil de drabble, centré sur le couple Newt/Thomas, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y aura. J'ai quelques petites idées pour le moment, mais c'est tout. Breeef, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis pour la suite. Les drabbles raconteront une histoire‚ meis ce sera sûrement pas quelque chose plein de rebondissements et tout et tout... J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! Ils se passeront aussi sûrement dans le monde "réel", sans le Labyrinthe donc.

POUR TOUT LES DRABBLES :

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à James Dashner, sauf les histoires et le(s) couple(s) (je sais pas s'il y en aura plusieur, mais ce sera centré sur T et N) que je fais moi même.

**Rating :** Normalement T, si j'écris un drabble M, je vous préviendrais au début du chapitre !

**Couple :** je crois que j'ai été clair : Newt et Thomas

**Personnages :** Newt, Thomas, et parfois d'autres personnages que j'indiquerais en début de chapitre.

Bisous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Review à la fin des chapitres ! =3

Éclat d'étoile


	2. Je préfère manger tes lèvres

**Je préfère manger tes lèvres.**

Newt se réveilla difficilement ce matin là. Il se retourna dans son lit et chercha à toucher l'épaule de son amant. Sa main ne rencontra que du vide et le tissus rêche du drap de lit. Il grogna se demandant où Thomas pouvait bien être. Il étouffa un bâillement et décida de se lever. Il n'en eu pas le temps, son tendre amour poussa la porte de la chambre un plateau dans les mains. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de Newt. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et approfondit le baiser.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite Review - Éclat d'étoile<em>


	3. La Beauté de l'Horreur

**La beauté de l'horreur.**

La salle était plongé dans le noir. Les gens frissonnaient déjà d'avance. Ce film était, selon les critiques, le film d'horreur le plus réussis au monde. Newt attrapa la main de Thomas a côté de lui, la peur au creux du ventre. Il la serra fort. Thomas se pencha, attrapa les lèvres du blond à côté de lui. Il essaya de transmettre par son baiser un sentiment de paix à son petit ami. Newt se détendit instantanément, Thomas était à côté de lui, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Leurs lèvres se décolèrent et Newt murmura : « Je t'aime ».

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Une 'tite Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	4. Il y a des choses impossibles

**Personnages :** Newt, Thomas & Minho

* * *

><p><strong>Il y a des choses impossibles<strong>

« Entrez !

- Salut Minho ! Comment va ?

- Bien et vous ? Vous êtes venus ensemble ? »

Thomas tiqua à la question. Personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec Newt, ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs blessé que son amoureux n'assume pas leur relation. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur, trop dur d'assumer face à ses amis.

« Oui... Covoiturage...

- Ok, cool »

Thomas ne devait pas croiser le regard de Newt. Ne voulant pas voir l'énième blessure qu'il lui causait.

« Newt ? »

Il ne pouvait pas parler, il avait trop mal.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Des bisous pour vous et une review pour moi ? :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	5. Des cours bien compliqués

**Des cours bien compliqués.**

« Tommy, arrête s'il te plaît...

- Et si toi tu arrêtais de travailler ?

- J'ai des examens bientôt ! »

Newt tourna la tête pour embrasser Thomas, puis se concentra de nouveau sur ses cours. Il était torse nu, comme son amant. Le dos appuyé sur le torse de ce dernier qui n'ayant aucune envie de travailler était occupé à déposer une multitude de baiser sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Newt soupira, ferma son livre et se retourna, il donna un baiser appuyé à Thomas qui répondit avec passion. Thomas tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

><p><em>Et encore un petit drabble :D Laissez moi une petite Review avec votre avis :P - Éclat d'étoile<em>


	6. Ces soirées là

**Ces soirées là...**

Les murs autour de Thomas dansaient au rythme de la musique. Il tenta vainement de marcher droit et d'aller retrouver Newt accoudé au bar.

« Chéri, tu viens danser ?

- Tommy, j'veux pas.

- S'il te plaît.

- Demain tu m'en voudra parce qu'on nous a vu ensemble...

- Les autres s'en foutent de nous.

- C'est pas ce que tu dis quand t'es sobre... »

Thomas tourna le dos à Newt, rejoignant la piste de danse. Il ne vit pas les larmes perler au coins des yeux de son copain, blessé de ne pas vivre leur relation pleinement.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ? :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	7. On va chez Célio ou chez Jules ?

**On va chez Célio ou chez Jules ?**

« Tommy, cette chemise t'iras mieux !

- Mais Newt, le noir ne me va pas !

- Tommy, je suis gay et je peux t'affirmer que le noir te va à merveilles !

- Vraiment ? Ça te fait... De l'effet ? »

Les joues de Newt se colorèrent de rouge quand il répondit un timide « oui » à son copain. Le cœur de celui-ci d'ailleurs tressauta bizarrement dans sa poitrine. Thomas haïssait faire les magasins, mais avec Newt, cette corvée devenait presque agréable.

« Merci. Je t'aime, tu sais ? Malgré le fait que j'assume pas... »

* * *

><p><em>I hope que vous avez aimé ! :3 Si oui, et même si non, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis avec une petite review ;) -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	8. Choco Chunks

**Choco Chunks.**

Newt rentra dans la kitchenette après une journée de cours épuisante. Thomas était de dos, vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un tablier. L'odeur émanant de la préparation était délicieuse. Il était magnifique, debout devant le plan de travail et les cheveux en batailles. Le cœur de Newt rata un battement, une tel beauté lui appartenait. Il s'avança et entoura le corps de son homme de ses bras, appuyant son torse contre le dos de Thomas et collant leurs joues l'une à l'autre.

« Tu nous cuisine quoi de bon ?

- Des cookies, je sais que t'adore ça. »

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé... Et puis m'oubliez pas, laissez moi une review avec votre avis... Et vous aurez... Un cookie ? =3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	9. Début de mise au point

**Début de mise au point.**

« Tommy, faut qu'on parle...

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- J'en peut plus... »

Les paroles de Newt firent cesser brièvement les battements de cœur de Thomas. Il savait que Newt voulait qu'ils soient ensemble, pour de vrai. Mais il avait peur, peur de la réaction de son entourage, du regard des autres, mais aussi que Newt le quitte, pour un homme de plus simple à vivre, quelqu'un qui assume.

« Newt... Je t'aime...

- Alors prouve le ! Assume ! S'il te plaît... »

Les yeux de Newt étaient implorants, et Thomas se promit de faire un effort.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plait ! J'ai essayé de suivre vos conseils :D Ne m'oubliez pas et laissez une petite Review avec votre avis ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	10. Un appel bien tardif

**Un appel bien tardif.**

Ils étaient assis à table quand le portable de Newt sonna. Il regarda l'heure qui s'affichait au coin de l'écran et haussa un sourcil, 23h03. Quand il vit le nom de son interlocuteur il rigola. C'était tout à fait le style de Minho d'appeler à une heure pareil. Newt fit signe à Thomas de se taire et ce dernier leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Allo Minho ?

- Salut Newt, t'as quoi !? Je suis devant chez toi et y'a plus ton nom sur l'interphone !

- T'inquiète mec, je vis chez Thomas... Je te raconterais plus tard... »

* * *

><p><em>Merci de m'avoir lu ! Ce Drabble est... Bizarre je trouve, mais vous, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (une petite Review quoi ^^). Bref, j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**Rar aux anonymes :**

**Une Bavarde (ch 7.): **Bah vu que c'est juste des petites scènes de vie courante, il n'y aura pas vraiment d'intrigue ^^. Tes petits "préférés" arriveront sûrement ce week-end dans un petit (ou grand) OS qui mijote dans ma tête ;). Voilà voilà et merci pour ta Review =3  
><strong>Meili (ch 9):<strong> Haha ! Merci beaucoup pour ta Review ! :D C'est un peu le principe d'un Drabble x) juste 100 petits mots :P. Et merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour ta phrase de conclusion. Je te promet que je continuerais à écrire ^^


	11. T'aurais pu

**T'aurais pu...**

Thomas promenait ses lèvres sur la nuque et les épaule de Newt. Il s'en voulait, tellement. Il serra son amant un peu plus fort. Comme tous les soirs Newt travaillait dans ses bras. Thomas se dit qu'un jour il devrait réviser, ses partiels se rapprochaient dangereusement. Mais pour l'instant Newt était dans ses bras et il était heureux.

« Mon amour ?

- Mmmm ?

- T'aurais pu dire à Minho qu'on est ensemble.

- Tu veux pas, et je veux pas que tu te sente mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ça...

- Merci... J'te mérite pas tu sais... »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un pitit drabble... Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite Review pour moi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! :D -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	12. Un jogging bien dangereux

**Un jogging bien dangereux.**

« Tommy ! Attend moi ! », Newt était essoufflé et ses jambes se faisaient lourdes. Ils couraient depuis moins d'une demi-heure et à toute petite allure, mais sa jambe blessé ne cessait de l'élancer. A l'entente de la voie de Newt, Thomas s'était retourné très inquiet. Il avait peur que Newt se fasse mal à chaque fois qu'ils allaient courir. Newt semblait vraiment à bout de force, il couru la dizaine de mètres les séparant le plus vite possible. Newt s'évanouit dans ses bras. Thomas sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave...

* * *

><p><em>Coucou ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Laissez moi une petite Review avec vos impression ! Kiss -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	13. Un petit séjour à l'hôpital

**Un petit séjour à l'hôpital.**

« Il va se réveiller monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous et vous reposez, voilà bientôt quatre heures que vous attendez.

- Vous pensez réellement que je vais partir en le laissant ici ?

- Oui. Vous ne l'aidez pas en restant ici.

- Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre ! Je partirais d'ici avec lui. Sinon je resterais là… Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! »

Le docteur jeta un regard courroucé à Thomas qui n'en avait rien à faire. Ce dernier poussa la porte de la chambre de Newt, pleurant de nouveau.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce "chapitre" vous a plu ! Kisouilles -Éclat d'étoile (PS : m'oubliez pas et laissez une tite Review :3)<em>


	14. Le Poids de la Conscience

**Le poids de la conscience**

Il était tellement serein, ses yeux clos, sa bouche entre-ouverte laissant échapper un souffle régulier. Thomas le fixait se demandant quand il allait se réveiller. Son cœur lui faisait mal, c'était entièrement de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû céder et aller courir avec Newt. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elles ne s'arrêteraient sûrement jamais. Il était malheureux, persuadé d'avoir perdu à jamais la personne qu'il aimait.

Thomas fixait le visage de Newt, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était dans le coma, que peut-être il ne le reverrait plus. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il l'aimait tellement...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un petit Drabble de fini ;) J'espère que ça vous plait ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	15. Réveil

**Réveil.**

La chaude torpeur qui l'entourait disparut pour laisser place à la texture des draps de lit et l'odeur de médicament. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, Newt se rappela difficilement de ce qui c'était passé, le jogging, sa jambe, Thomas qui courait vers lui... Puis rien. Il paniqua, que lui était-il arrivé... Il tourna la tête et vit Thomas endormis, affalé sur le fauteuil a côté de son lit.

« Tommy ?

- Hun... Quoi ? Newt ! »

Thomas sauta sur ses pieds et étreignit Newt de toute ses forces. Puis il l'embrassa, un long baiser au goût de soulagement.

* * *

><p><em>Newt se réveille enfin x) Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Je ne le dis surement pas assez, mais merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et encore plus merci à tout ceux qui me laissent une tite Review ! Je vous aime :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes : **

**Meili :** Notre pauvre Newt n'est plus dans le coma ^^. Bah c'est Thomas quoi... :) J'espère que la suite est arrivée assez vite x). Et merci, merci merci beaucoup pour ta Review et tout ce que tu as dit ! :3

**_PS : méga oups ! Je pensais avoir posté un des drabbles mais je l'ai oublié :$ Il est a présent en chapitre 13 et porte le nom de "un petit séjour à l'hôpital". Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de cette erreur :/ -Éclat d'étoile_**


	16. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home.**

« Tommy, t'as pas besoin de me couver comme une maman poule !

- Si, je te ferais dire que tu as passé une journée entière dans le coma, et ça n'as pas été la meilleur période de ma vie pour être franc...

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu n'y est pour rien !?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'aller courir avec toi ! C'est tout. Et si tu crois que ça n'as été horrible que parce que je me sentais coupable... Tu te trompe lourde... »

Newt le fit taire d'un long baiser.

* * *

><p><em>La suite arrive (enfin). Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant de ma grande honte... J'ai oublié de poster un chapitre que j'ai donc inséré dans l'histoire (ch 13 : <span>Un petit séjour à l'hôpital<span>). Breeeef, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment à me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez avec une petite Review ^^. Kiss ! -Éclat d'étoile_


	17. Discussion entre amis

**Personnages :** Minho et Newt (Thomas n'est pas dans la scène)

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion entre amis.<strong>

« Putain mec qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé !?

- Rien de grave, t'inquiète, Tommy m'as emmené courir et j'ai fait un petit malaise.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il est con c'lui-là ! Il est où d'ailleurs ? Et t'es problèmes d'argents ?

- Partit courir, il s'est mis à l'athlé'. Bah écoute, depuis que j'habite chez Tommy c'est beaucoup plus simple.

- Cool, mais pourquoi t'en a parlé qu'à Thomas, j'aurais pu t'accueillir...

- Je sais pas, peut-être parce que j'aimerais éviter d'être un poids dans ta vie de beau gosse ! »

Les deux amis explosèrent de rire.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite Review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimépas aimé, les trucs que je dois faire mieux etc... Ou tout simplement me donner votre avis ! Je vous aime :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Reviewer anonyme** **:** Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Donc voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D


	18. Projet

**Projet.**

« Donc, tu penses quoi de la proposition de Minho ?

- J'ai un partiel avant les vacances, ça me fera du bien de me détendre. Mais je sais pas, on est pas ensemble officiellement et malgré toute ta bonne volonté tu aura trop peur de la réaction de Minho...

- Le chalet n'as que deux chambres, Minho vient avec sa copine ce qui signifie qu'on a notre chambre... On aura nos moments d'intimité... Puis je vais faire des efforts ! S'il te plaiiiiiit, j'adore le ski ! »

Newt ne pu résister aux yeux de chien battu de Thomas.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà une petite suite ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite Review avec votre avis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :Koeur: (parce qu'on peut pas en faire :3) -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :  
><strong>

**Meili : **Merci pour ta Review ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ce week-end, mais je vais essayer de trouver du temps pour écrire ! J'espère que ca chapitre t'as plu et je suis contente que mon histoire te détende après une dur journée :D


	19. Le stress des partiels

**Le Stress des Partiels.**

« Détend toi mon amour... »

Le son de la voix de Thomas apaisait Newt presque autant que les massage de celui-ci. Newt était extrêmement stressé à cause de partiels importantes le lendemain et Thomas tentait de le détendre. Il arrêta les mouvements de ses mains qui quittèrent le dos de Newt et furent vites remplacés par des lèvres déposant un milliard de baiser sur le dos nus de l'amant tant aimé. Le contact des lèvres de Thomas électrisèrent Newt qui se retourna et s'empara férocement de celles-ci.

Newt finit par se détendre dans l'allégresse du plaisir offert par Thomas.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà encore un petit drabble ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review qui, qu'importe son contenu, remplis mon cœur de bonheur ! Je vous aime ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	20. Valise

**Valise.**

« Vive le vent, vive le vent...

- Tommy, tais-toi et aide moi à faire les valises !

- Déstresse mon amour, tout vas bien se passer !

- Tommy...

- Oui désolé... »

Thomas se dirigea vers son copain et entreprit de l'aider dans l'organisation de leur valise. Il culpabilisait d'avoir presque obligé Newt à l'accompagner aux sports d'hivers. Newt ne pouvait skier et ne pouvait pas non plus vivre une relation amoureuse public avec lui. Ce séjour allait être frustrant pour lui. Newt comprenant les pensée de son amant, lui prit doucement la main en un geste rassurant.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un chapitre posté tard dans la nuit (ou tôt le matin, au choix)... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review ! En parlant de Review, merci beaucoup à vous tous qui prenaient le temps de me lire, qui me follower, qui me mettaient en favori et merci encore plus a tous ceux qui laissent une petite Rewiew, car une review c'est à l'auteur ce que sa dose est à un drogué (petite pensée à Twilight ^^). Bref, merci ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes** :

**Meili :** Encore une fois merci pour ta Review ! Thomas y arrivera peut-être un jour, mais c'est pas facile facile à assumer. Puis comme ça quand se sera officiel on fera une méga fête avec des cookies O.o. Contente que tu sois contente alors :D... Puis c'est normal que je réponde à tes reviews x)


	21. Oups

**Rating : **T+ (ça existe pas... Mais booon ^^, c'est pas du M, et je suis pas sure que ça rentre dans le T)

* * *

><p><strong>Oups.<strong>

Newt retira doucement le pull de son amant, il ne voulait pas séparer leurs lèvres, mais il dû le faire. Il combla l'espace vaquant d'un millier de « je t'aime ». Thomas n'était pas en reste et il déshabillait Newt d'une manière très efficace. Ce dernier était en caleçon quand il se rendit compte que Thomas avait toujours son pantalon. Il s'empressa de le lui enlever. Ils pressaient leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre avec passion. En manque de l'autre, ne s'étant pas touché de la journée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée...

« Bordel de merde ! »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un nouveau p'tit drabble, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et vous en dites quoi ? Vous pensez que qui vient d'entrer (question trèès dur x) ) ? Une petite Review pour me faire sourire (et écrire ^^) ? :Koeur:, je vous nem :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	22. Partit

**Personnages : **Minho et Newt

* * *

><p><strong>Partit...<strong>

« Il ne répond pas ?

- Nan ! T'aurais pas pu fermer ta gueule ?

- Mec, je devais réagir comment, en voyant mes deux meilleurs potes se rouler de grosse pelles !?

- Je sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que Thomas est partit, on ne sait pas où et sans son portable ! »

Newt commença à pleurer, l'inquiétude s'était emparé de lui lorsque son amant s'était réhabillé rapidement, avait bousculé leur ami et était sortit. Le fait qu'il n'est pas emporté son portable rendait Newt encore plus nerveux.

Minho tenta maladroitement de le réconforter.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà qui était rentré dans la chambre ^^. La suite arrive trèèès bientôt :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite Review ! :D -Éclat d'étoile <em>

**RaR aux anonymes :****  
><strong>

**Meili :** contente que le chapitre 21 t'ai plu ! Et voilà maintenant tu connais le couillon qui sait pas frapper avant d'entrer :p. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :3


	23. Stop

**Stop.**

« C'est maintenant que tu rentre !?

- Désolé... Fallait... Je sais pas...

- Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il fallait ? Tu devais fuir ! Mais il aurait fallu que t'assumes ! Tu penses vraiment que Minho cesserait d'être amis avec toi parce qu'on est ensemble ? Tu promets de faire des efforts et... Rien... J'en ai marre ! Marre de m'inquiéter pour toi, marre de souffrir par ta faute. Va te faire foutre Tommy, j'en ai assez ! »

Newt, les yeux inondés de larmes, tourna le dos à Thomas et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Toujours Newt qui souffre... Excusez-moi :$. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! Je vous aime :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>

_PS : une review apporte sourire et motivation, quel soit positive ou négative, n'hésitez donc pas a Reviewer ^^ :3_


	24. Discussion

**Personnages : **Minho et Thomas

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion.<strong>

« Thomas ?

- Minho ? T'es pas couché ?

- Je sais pas si t'as entendu, mais Newt a claqué la porte... Dispute ? Pleure pas... Va le voir, il t'aime et il te pardonnera tout !

- J'en suis pas sûr...

- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi !

- Ça te gêne pas qu'on soit ensemble ?

- Je connais Newt depuis que j'ai dix ans et je sais qu'il est gay depuis... Une éternité. Donc non, j'en ai rien à foutre... A moins que vous vous envoyez en l'air sous mon nez ! »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait ! Ne m'oubliez pas et laissez une petite Review :3. Je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili :** C'est quand même compliqué pour lui... Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'as pas assuré et Newt c'est encore retrouvé dans le rôle du martyr... Mais bon, Thomas s'en prend aussi un peu dans la tête... Parce que bon il vient de se fâcher un peu beaucoup avec son amoureux x). Ca lui servira peut être de leçon x). Et merciiiii pour ton magnifique compliment (et pour ta Review :3)


	25. Ambiguïté sentimentale dans le noir

**Ambiguïté sentimentale dans le noir.**

Newt se recroquevilla dans le lit quand il entendit Thomas entrer. Ses sentiments étaient trop ambiguë pour qu'il s'approche de lui à ce moment là. Il le voulait. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres pressés contre les siennes, entendre des « je t'aime » murmurés. Mais Thomas l'avait trop blessé, et pour cela il ne voulait pas de lui. Le lit ploya sous le poids de Thomas. Un courant d'air glacé effleura la peau de Newt lorsque les draps se soulevèrent. Mais la froideur fut vite remplacé par la chaleur d'un corps blottit contre le siens.

* * *

><p><em>Et encore un p'tit Drabble... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a laisser une tite Review :3. Bisous ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	26. Courbatures

**Rating : **T+ xD (c'est toujours pas du M... Mais bon c'est pas du T non plus :/)

* * *

><p><strong>Courbatures.<strong>

Le corps de Newt était douloureux lorsqu'il se leva le matin. Thomas n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le persuader de l'embrasser. Newt se rappela de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était retourné dans les bras de son amant. Il se rappelait de son corps et de celui de Thomas imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, les caresses qu'ils s'étaient échangé, le tourbillon de sentiments dans lequel il s'étaient plongés. Il se rappelait des grincements du lit s'accordant avec les gémissements de Thomas. Il se rappelait de la perfection du moment. Mais il n'avait néanmoins pas pardonné à Thomas.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu (surtout à toi Humeur Vagabonde ^^ <em>:3_). N'hésitez pas a Reviewter pour me laisser votre avis ! Je vous neme :3 -Éclat d'étoile_


	27. Rejet

**Rejet.**

Thomas se réveilla hagard, il était perclus de courbatures. Il se rappela de sa folle nuit avec Newt, puis se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était pas a côté de lui. Il se leva surprit que son amant ne l'ai pas attendu. Newt était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé chaud lui réchauffant les mains. Thomas s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais Newt détourna la tête. Le cœur de Thomas se pinça face à ce rejet. Était-ce ça que Newt avait vécu quand il refusait de montrer leur relation en public ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop espéré que tout se résolve d'un coup de baguette magique (jeu de mot pourri, l'auteure s'excuse)... Par contre j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une tite Review car ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	28. Minho se fâche

**Minho se fâche.**

« Thomas, Newt, vous m'expliquez pourquoi y en a un dans la cuisine et l'autre dans le salon ? Demanda Minho

- Parce que.

- Newt, c'est pas une réponse !

- Parce qu'il fait la gueule et veut pas expliquer pourquoi ! s'exclama Thomas

- Explique lui Newt !

- Il sait déjà...

- Écoutez, j'étais heureux de vous savoir en couple et là... Plus rien ne va ! Donc vous allez aller parler tous les deux en privé. Ensuite, vous pourrez revenir dans les pièce commune. Parce que deux semaines de vacances avec un couple en conflit... »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà la suite qui m'as été inspiré dans le fond de mon lit après un devoir d'anglais quand je m'ennuyais. J'espère qu'elle vous plait ! Laissez une review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et fait sourire l'auteure ! Bisous et je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Une bavarde : **Tu ne sais même pas a quel point tu as raison. Écrire des drabbles c'est quelque chose de magique, car c'est a la fois simple et compliqué, rapide et long. En plus l'histoire qui a germé dans ma tête n'est pas "aveugle" comme certaines de mes fictions qui pourrissent dans mon ordi après trois chapitres ^^. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! :3


	29. Révélation

**Révélation.**

Le silence de la chambre était palpable, Newt et Thomas se fixaient intensément. Ils étaient aussi éloignés que possible. Thomas se décida timidement à briser le silence.

« Newt... Je suis désolé, j'ai peur du regard des autres... J'ai parlé avec Minho et je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant...

- Tu penses, ça me fait une belle jambe... Tiens en parlant de jambe... Ma jambe folle... J'arrivais pas a assumer que j'étais gay, sauf que contrairement à toi j'avais treize ans, des parents homophobes et un seul ami... J'ai trouvé que le suicide comme solution à mon problèmes... »

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite Review apporte le sourire :3 Bisous :K<em>œur<em>: parce que je vous aime et que je peux pas faire de vrai cœur ^^ -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili :** Merciii :3 pour ta Review :D et pour les gentilles choses que tu dis dedans :3 Ils se réconcilieront un jour... Mais quand... Seul l'avenir te le dira x)


	30. Réconciliation ?

**Réconciliation ?**

Thomas sentait le cœur de Newt battre au même rythme que le sien. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se tenaient ainsi. Serré l'un contre l'autre. Thomas n'avait su quoi dire face aux révélations de son amant. Il s'était donc levé et l'avait serré dans ses bras de toute ses forces. Vérifiant qu'il était bien réel, avec lui.

« Laisse moi un mois pour annoncer ça a tout le monde, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je veux pas de ta pitié...

- C'est pas de la pitié, mais une prise de conscience. Je t'aime, et je veux pas te perdre... »

* * *

><p><em>Et encore un chapitre... Désolé pour hier soir, je comptais le poster mais l'appel de la télé (et plus particulièrement de LOL) était trop forte... J'espère que ça vous a pluvous plait toujours ! Laissez une tite Review avec vos impression ! J'vous love -Éclat d'étoile_


	31. Dîner aux chandelles

**Dîner aux chandelles.**

« Ça va ? T'es tout rouge...

- Newt, tout le monde nous regarde !

- Tommy, tout va bien, on s'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent, on les connais même pas...

- T'as raison... Comme toujours... »

Newt sourit en entendant les paroles de Thomas. Thomas dont le beau visage était mis en valeur par la faible lumière des chandelles.

Ils étaient dans un restaurant et fêtaient leur début de réconciliation. Thomas était très mal à l'aise, il sentait les regards des gens peser lourdement sur leur couple, les jugeant. Mais comme d'habitude Newt réussissait à dissiper ses doutes.

* * *

><p><em>Ils commencent doucement mais sûrement à vraiment se réconcilier :3. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une review sivousplait :p -<em>É<em>clat d'étoile_


	32. Bataiiiiiille !

**Personnages :** Newt, Thomas, Minho, Sonya

* * *

><p><strong>Bataiiiiiille !<strong>

La boule molle s'écrasa sur son bonnet. Newt soupira et regarda Thomas et Minho qui s'amusait comme des enfant dans la neige. Thomas se retourna vers lui, magnifique, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Newt sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Il l'aimait tellement.

Thomas courut vers lui, Minho à ses côtés. Il bondit sur lui et Minho sur Sonya, sa copine.

Newt se sentit fondre, ils étaient allongés dans la neige, Thomas au-dessus de lui, le nez rougis par le froid et les yeux brillants de désir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser aux saveurs de paradis retrouvé.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une tite Review ça m'apporte le sourire ! Un millier de bisous pour vous ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili** : Contente que ça te fasse plaisir ! Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que la suite te plait ! :3


	33. Rideau

**Rideau.**

« Newt, tu me passes du shampoing, y en a plus... »

Newt essayait de contrôler ses hormones il était dans la salle de bain, tentant de ranger le bazar que Thomas et Minho avait installé pendant que Thomas se douchait. La demande de Thomas accentua son troubles. Il était dur pour Newt de ne pas penser au corps nu et mouillé de son amant qu'il distinguait à travers le rideau. Le oui qu'il avait répondu avait dû traduire son trouble car son amant lui proposa de le rejoindre sous sa douche. A une telle question un non était impossible.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un autre drabble, pourquoi si tard et si vite après le précédent... Tout simplement parce qu'on a atteint les 50 Reviews ! :3 D'ailleurs ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à Humeur Vagabonde, qui s'imaginera sans peine ce qui se passe sous la douche ^^. Mais il est aussi dédicacés à vous tous, lecteurs, reviewer... Vous tous qui me soutenez et n'êtes pas cité car vous n'avez pas mis la 50ème Review... Bref, MERCI à vous tous ! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que vous laisserez une pitite Review ! Mille milliards de bisous ! -Éclat d'étoile <em>


	34. Je Voudrais Un Bonhomme de Neige, Remix

**Je Voudrais Un Bonhomme de Neige, Remix.**

« Je voudrais un Newt qui m'aime... Oui, un Newt qui m'aime... C'est pas possible, il m'aime déjà, je suis tellement heureeeeeux ! »

Newt soupir, souris et leva les yeux au ciel. Sonya avait voulu a tout prix regarder la Reine des Neige, et tout le monde avait fini par regarder avec elle. Depuis, Minho et Thomas n'arrêtaient pas de faire des remixes des diverses musiques, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Newt. Sauf certaines fois, où son copain était tellement mignon qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, comme cette fois d'ailleurs, où il le fit taire d'un baiser passionné.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu :3. Ma sœur chantait "je voudrais un bonhomme de neige", et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que j'écrivais, donc j'ai tout effacé, et voilà le résultat :P. Breeef, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite Review :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	35. Chocolat Chaud

**Chocolat Chaud.**

Thomas s'écroula dans le canapé. Newt sourit, attendrit devant le spectacle de son compagnon exténué par les longues heures de train et la lourdeur des valise. Il alla vers la kitchenette afin de préparer quelque chose à boire à son amant. Il l'entendit soupirer, lui demandant où il allait. Il ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes après, il revint, un plateau avec deux tasse de chocolat chaud fumant entre les mains. Thomas s'empara de la sienne et soupira de contentement quand le liquide chaud descendit dans sa gorge. Il regarda Newt plein d'amour, se rendant compte de combien il était extraordinaire.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un petit chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Désoler de poster si peu‚ mais j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur : Laissez une tite Review -Éclat d'étoile_


	36. Sortir ? Ou pas

**Personnages : **Thomas et Teresa

* * *

><p><strong>Sortit ? Ou pas.<strong>

Thomas sortait du vestiaire après un long entraînement d'athlétisme. Un poids s'accrocha à son bras et une voix geignarde lui demanda s'il voulait venir boire un coup avec l'équipe. Il se retourna vers Teresa, une des filles s'entraînant avec eux et lui vouant un culte.

« Nan, désolé, j'ai un truc de prévu avec mon copain...

- Ton pote tu pourras le voir une autre fois... S'il te plaît Tom, pour moi, plaida Teresa

- Pas un pote, mon copain, mon mec, mon amoureux, enfin ce que tu veux, mais pas un simple pote comme !

- T'es gay... »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un drabble, désolé pour le temps entre les poste, mais tout à l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre ^^ Laissez moi une tite Review, car c'est méga important pour un auteur ! J'espère sincérement que ça vous a plu ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komor****y :** Merci beaucoup pour ta Review géniale ! Les problèmes se résolvent... Enfin bref, merci et j'espère que la suite te plait ! :3**  
><strong>


	37. Soirée Télé

**Soirée Télé.**

Newt se blottit encore plus contre Thomas. Enlacés devant la télé, ils regardaient une émission de télé-réalité. Newt riait de la débilité des candidats. Thomas déposait des baisers sur la joue et la nuque de son amant qui s'enflammait entre ses bras.

« Tu compte regarder ça longtemps ? Parce que je pense que le matelas est vraiment très confortable, chuchota Thomas à l'oreille de Newt

- Allons tester ce lit, répondit Newt en éteignant la télé »

Ils abandonnèrent les vestiges de leur repas sur la table basse, pressé de se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour ne faire qu'un.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un drabble ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Laissez une review, car rien n'encourage mieux que ça à écrire ! Donnez votre vrai avis :3 Je vous nem méga fort ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	38. SMS

**SMS.**

Le téléphone de Thomas vibra. Il soupira, haïssant toutes les personnes lui envoyant des messages quand il était en cours. Il débloqua néanmoins son téléphone et sourit en voyant l'expéditeur... Il haïssait presque toutes les personnes lui envoyant des message, l'exception la plus flagrante était un beau blond avec qui il partageait sa vie. Il sourit encore plus en voyant le contenu du message.

-Teresa vient de me parler de toi... Elle est complètement retourné parce que t'es gay. Elle sait que c'est moi ? Tu lui as dit quand ?-

Thomas répondit à son amant un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un drabble ! Merci à vous tous qui me lisez, qui me followez, qui me favoritez (j'invente des mots, oui je sais). Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review ! :3 Je ne le dis sûrement pas assez, mais je vous aime ! Un auteur n'est pas sans lecteur, et sans vous, je n'écrirez pas... Donc merci beaucoup ! Ne vous arrêtez donc pas de mettre des review etc... J'espère que ça vous plait ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili : **Ouiiii je sais, j'adore tellement ce couple *-*. Tu es vraiment adorable ! Merciii beaucoup :3 Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et t'inquiète ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ^^


	39. Petit moment de bonheur mesquin

**Petit moment de bonheur mesquin.**

« Newt, je te comprend pas...

- Quoi !?

- T'as pas dit à Teresa qu'on était ensembles...

- Parce que j'aime bien la voir chercher avec qui tu sors...

- T'es un monstre tu sais ! »

Thomas explosa de rire et embrassa son copain. Comme Newt, il jubilait de voir Teresa chercher avec qui il sortait. S'il s'était douté plus tôt du plaisir que l'annonce de son homosexualité lui procurerait il l'aurait annoncé bien plus tôt. Les filles ne le collaient plus, Newt était heureux. C'était le paradis. Seul bémol, il faudrait un jour l'annoncer à sa famille.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila un drabble ! Excusez le retard, mais ma mère à eu l'excellente idée de louer un appart sans internet pendant le week-end :'(. Bref, je reviens de vacances, voit vos gentilles Review et suis méga heureuse ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plait ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! PS : C'est dur de poster avec Noël... Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Lady :** Haha contente que ça te plaise ! Je continuerais ne t'inquiète pas, et j'espère que tu continuera à me lire ! J'ai écrit 1 OS et une fiction courte aussi sur Newtmas (place sa pub) et il y a plein de fiction courte sympa (va voir Nienna Ellendil, elle en fait une courte et sympa ! Sinon y en a surement beaucoup d'autres qui sont génial aussi et que je n'ai pas lu :3). Bref, tu ne voulais peut être pas de mes conseils, mais tant pis ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta super Review ! Et le mariage arrivera... Peut-être ;) Continue à lire et tu sauras :P.


	40. Fièvre

**Fièvre.**

«Newt, casse-toi...

- T'es même pas convaincu quand tu dis ça...

- Laisse moi seul ! »

Newt poussa un long soupir et sortit de la chambre... Pour revenir quelque minutes plus tard avec une tasse de tisane à la main. Il força Thomas à la boire, puis à l'encontre des protestations de ce dernier, il souleva la couette et se glissa sous le lit. Il força son amant brûlant de fièvre à se blottir contre lui. Thomas ne pu que se détendre, son mal de tête disparaissait presque grâce à l'odeur enivrante de Newt. Il s'assoupit dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà notre Thomas malade... Je pensais aller plus vite dans mes drabble... Mais Noël ne tombe pas au vrai Noël... Bref, peut-être que Noël sera passer chez Thomas et Newt au premier de l'an si j'écris très très vite x). En tout cas Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je vous aime ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (et vu que c'est Noël faites moi un petit cadeau : une petite Review :3) -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	41. Visite

**Personnages : **Newt et Teresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Visite.<strong>

« Salut Newt ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Salut Teresa... Je suis chez moi peut-être... Et toi ?

- Chez toi, les sourcils de Teresa se froncèrent quand elle essaya de comprendre, Naaaan... T'es gay !?

- Oui, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- T'es le copain de Tom !? Putain j'y crois pas !

- Teresa, si c'est pour parler toute seul tu peux aller chez toi, tu fais quoi ici ?

- Vous me l'avez pas dit... Je croyais que je le connaissais pas... Je viens voir Thomas, en fait. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un petit Drabble avec Teresa qui ramène sa fraise. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolé de poster avec autant de retard, mais c'est un peu le bazar en ce moment avec les fêtes (et ma nouvelle fiction)... Laissez une Reviews si vous voulez me faire plaisir ! Plein de bisous ! Je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile<br>_

**RaR aux anonymes :  
><strong>

**Komory : **Merci, c'est adorable ! Tu soulève une question dans ma tête ! J'y répondrais dans les chapitres suivant (tu es devenu ma Muse ^^). Bref, merci et joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi :3


	42. Le couple parfait ?

**Personnages :** Teresa‚ Thomas et Newt

* * *

><p><strong>Le couples parfait !?<strong>

« Salut Tom !

- Teresa... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue tevoir... Comment ça va ?

- J'ai la grippe... Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Je venais pas te voir pour ça... Je venais pour t'aider à quitter ta phase d'homosexualité‚ te dire de quitter Newt et de sortir avec moi. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps‚ on sera le couple parfait !

- Je crois que t'as pas compris Teresa... »

Thomas se leva difficilement et rejoignit Newt qui les écoutaient depuis le couloir. Il crocheta sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un bébé chapitre plus communément appellé drabble ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une revues et vous ferez naître un sourire sur mon visage ! Je vous aime fort ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komori : **Merci pour ta review ! Hihi la voilà :3. J'espère qu'elle te plait :p le drabble que tu m'as inspiré arrivera bientôt :D Bisous :*

**Nora : **Moi et Teresa c'est la plus grande histoire de haine de la planète terre x). Je la déteste... Mais je la déteste ! J'aime pas trop Brenda‚ mais alors elle... Bref‚ je vais m'énerver alors qu'elle n'en vaut pas le coup ! Donc on recommence à zéro... Merci pour ta Review ! Ton présentiments est bon... Mais que vaut cette p*te de Teresa face au couple formé par Newt et Thomas ? Rien ! Elle est nul‚ inexistante ! C'est un groooos 0 cette fille ! (Je reste calme (du moins j'essaye)). Bref‚ elle peut être utile dès fois... Genre là elle montre la profondeur des sentiments de Thomas envers Newt... Sinon je suis d'accord... Elle ne sert à RIEN ! Brefouille‚ merci pour ta review et bisous :*


	43. Parfum

**Parfum.**

« Lui il est bien.

- J'aime pas !

- Newt ! T'es chiant il est bien ton parfum !

- Le tiens est mieux !

- Bah prend le même alors !

- Nan‚ je veux pas le même que toi !

- Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux pas reprendre un flacon d'Invictus.

- Parce que tout le monde à le même.

- Newt... On s'en fout des autres... J'adore ton odeur et j'ai pas envie que tu changes...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Je vais reprendre le même. »

Thomas soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit ami qui le prit par la taille.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un drabble ! J'essaye de reprendre mon ancien rythme d'écriture même si c'est dur en cette période... Merci à tous‚ vous qui me lisez‚ qui laissez des reviews etc... Je vous adore ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez penser à moi en laissant une petite review ! Fêtes bien le nouvel an et BONNE ANNÉE (un peu tôt... Mais par grave). Bisous -Éclat d'étoile<em>

_PS : ce drabble m'as été inspiré par Komory qui a soulevé la question : Que portent Newt et Thomas comme parfum ? Donc merci beaucoup Komory ! :D_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komory : **Awww t'es trop mignonne :3 Merci pour ton adorable Review ! Et voilà la suite que tu m'as inspiré (en m'ammenant à me poser THE question existencielle : Ils portent quoi comme parfum Newt et Thomas ?) ! J'espère qu'elle te plait ! Merci pour ta review et bisouilles :3


	44. La Nouvelle

**Personnages : **Thomas‚ Brenda et Minho.

* * *

><p><strong>La Nouvelle.<strong>

« Salut... Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

- L'amphithéâtre appartient à tout le monde...

- Oui‚ je sais mais vu qu'il y avait deux places libres autour de toi‚ je pensais que tu voulais être seul...

- Nop‚ y a une place pour mon pote Minho et l'autre... Pour qui voudra... Toi.

- Merci‚ je suis nouvelle‚ j'ai changé de fac car mon ancienne était trop dur...

- Ah merde ! Moi c'est Thomas en fait‚ et toi ?

- Brenda !

- Ça y est Thomas t'es tout seul alors tu drague ? Intervint Minho qui venait d'arriver.

- Ta gueule Minho... Brenda‚ la nouvelle. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un petit drabble‚ le premier de l'année les p'tits loups ! Donc BONNE ANNÉE ! :3 J'espère que le drabble vous a plu et que vous avez bien fêté le nouvel an ! Plein de bisous‚ je vous aime -Éclat d'étoile<em>

_PS : une review pour me faire plaisir ? :3 _

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komory : **Haha être une source d'inspiration c'est un peu de l'aide x) Bah maintenant on sait pour Newt et Thomas on le saura plus tard ^^ Mirkiii t'es vraiment adorable :3. Par forcément... Puis elles sont génial donc je ne peut que te dire merci à chaque fois (merciii pour ta Review ça ça veut dire (et pour toutes les autres)) :p BONNE ANNÉE ! :D


	45. Lunettes de Soleil

**Personnages :** Newt et Gally

* * *

><p><strong>Lunettes de Soleil.<strong>

« Newt... On est en hivers tu m'expliqueras les lunettes de soleil...

- J'ai été chez l'ophtalmo hier !

- Et t'as toujours besoin de mettre des gouttes ?

- Putain Gally ta gueule ! C'est pas marrant !

- Et t'as besoin de lunettes ?

- Nan‚ mais Tommy oui...

- Mec... Je peux te poser une question...

- Bien sûr !

- Y a quoi entre Thomas et toi car Teresa dit que vous êtes...

- Ensemble ?

- Oui...

- C'est vrai.

- Et deuxième question‚ c'est pas ses lunettes de soleils ?

- Si‚ comment tu sais ?

- T'en avais d'autres à la sortie au début de l'année... »

* * *

><p><em>Et un petit drabble pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit ! Milles milliards de bisous et merci beaucoup de me lire‚ de laisser des reviews etc... Les Reviews surtout... Parce que c'est méga encourageant ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous aime :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Quelqu'un qui a oublié de mettre son nom et que je soupçonne être Komory : **Merciiii beaucoup :$ Bah c'est possible... Puis t'inquiète pas pour les blagues nul je suis habitués x) Puis dans le fond les blagues nul ce sont celles qui font le plus sourire :) Wouhou j'adoooore les Reviews alors fait toi plaisir x) Merci et bisous :*


	46. Jalousie

**Jalousie.**

« T'as passé une bonne journée‚ Tommy ?

- Ouai et toi ?

- Aussi.

- Les gens étaient jaloux des lunettes ?

- Tu peux pas savoir... Toutes les filles m'ont draguées !

- Parle pas d'ça s'te plaît.

- Pourquoi ?

- Y a une nouvelle : Brenda. Minho a fait de l'humour depuis elle me colle et ç'est chiant... »

Newt sentit une vague de jalousie monter en lui. Il maudit intérieurement Minho pour son sens de l'humour et prit Thomas dans ses bras le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le message était clair : t'es à moi. Thomas sourit‚ il l'aimait son Newt.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un drabblechapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je suis désolé de publier moins rapidement qu'avant mais j'ai plein de boulot et je bosse aussi sur mon autre fiction en cours donc voilà... J'espère qui vous attendez pas trop quand même ! Merci de me suivre‚ de me lire et de reviewter ! Vous êtes extraordinaire et je vous aime ! -Éclat d'étoile_

_PS : 100 reviews avant le prochain drabble c'est possible ? :3_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Nora : **Merci pour tes Review qui m'as fait beaucoup tire. Mais tu serais violente ma fois ! On ne frappe pas les gens comme ça ! :p Puis t'inquiète Thomas ne va pas frapper Teresa... Mais il lui arrivera quelques trucs pas cool quand même x) Je suis une p*tain de grosse sadique en fait ^^… Bonne année à toi aussi ! Bisous :)

**Komory : **Je l'ai su c'est tout x) Merci pour ta review ! On peut faire un club de têtes en l'air si tu veux parce que je suis pas mal dans le genre non plus x). Nan en faut c'est que t'as parlé de tes délires donc j'ai compris ^^ Tu comprends tout :3 Bisous et merci ! :D


	47. Travail ?

**Travail ?**

Thomas embrassa le cou de Newt. Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit. Pour une fois Thomas travaillait‚ et Newt ne faisait rien.

« T'es pas sensé travailler ?

- Je travail !

- Quoi !?

- Je travaille mon aptitude à te faire craquer...

- T'es con. »

Thomas rit face au désespoir de son amant. Puis il posa son livre‚ il avait toujours tout réussis jusque là‚ pourquoi quelque chose changerait ? Il décida qu'il était temps de faire un peu de sport après le week-end de révision qu'il venait de vivre. Il se positionna sur Newt et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

* * *

><p><em>100 Reviews les amis... 100 O.o Je sais pas si vous savez (vous savez sûrement pas‚ mais vous me faites pleurer de joie...). Vous êtes extraordinaire ! Merci à vous tous qui me lisez laissez votre avis etc... Je sais même pas quoi dire à part que je vous aime très fort et que je n'aurais jamais pensé atteindre un jour les 100 Reviews O.o. J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! (E<em>_t c'est pas parce qu'on est à 100 qu'on peut pas continuer d'augmenter alors laissez une review si vous en avez le temps et l'envie ^^). Bisouuus :* -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Zeinab3397 : **Je préfère Brenda que Teresa‚ mais vu que toutes les deux tournent autour de Brenda c'est vite difficile de pas les aimer quand on aime le NEWTMAAAS *-*. Ah je vais rien dire car dans le fond je comprend x). Merciiii beaucoup c'est adorable ! :D

**Komory : **Mais que fait tu sur ton portable à cette heure là x) (c'est à moi de parler avec mes chapitre de minuit (je dois être la fée de minuit (pas très douée comme fée mais pas grave :p) :D) ^^). Fonnnd pas c'est pas pratique dans la vie... Mis a part mes blagues pourris merci beaucouuup :3. T'inquiète y aura du monde :) Si t'écris des fanfiction (ou même autre choses) se serait un plaisir de te lire ! :D T'as vraiment tout compris ;). Merciiii toi t'es toujours aussi adorable ! :D

**M. Ac : **Violence et sadisme on est pas rendu... Que deviennent c'est générations x) Nan‚ c'est vrai on aime bien faire souffrir les gens qu'on aime pas. Enfin je préfère que ce soir ce que j'aime pas qui souffrent que ceux que j'aime (grosse méchante que je suis XD). Enfin bref‚ je te comprend ^^. Aha il est toujours trop mignon x) Merciii pour ta Review ! :3

**Ju : **Merci beaucoup ! :p


	48. Tard dans la nuit

**Tard dans la nuit.**

« C'est à cette heure là que tu rentre ?

- Newt‚ calme toi ! J'ai rencontré Alby en chemin‚ c'est un pote de Brenda‚ on a passé un peu de temps tout les trois...

- Thomas‚ il est vingt-trois heures ! »

Thomas se tu. Quand Newt commençait à l'appelle par son prénom‚ ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser‚ mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Putain ! Je suis désolé ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Je veux que tu m'explique ! Pourquoi à chaques fois que tu vois Alby ça devient n'importe quoi ? »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un chapitre... Ça faisait un peu longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient pas disputés... Puis sa me permettra de parler du passé de Thomas... Enfin bref‚ je ne vous en dit pas plus ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis ! :D Bisous ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes (merci à tous pour vos review ! (et pas que aux anonymes) :D) :**

**Meili : **Merci ! C'est adorable :3. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (et même voir plus ^^). Bah faudra qu'elle serve à un moment donné... Mais ne t'inquiète pas le Newtmas vaincra tout ! :D

**Komory : **Une mauvaise habitude que beaucoup de monde a x) Comme tu veux‚ j'adooore les surnoms *-*. Tiens moi au courant que j'aille y jetter un coup d'œil ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est moment là sont les préférés de tout le monde je crois ^^

**Nora :** Merci pour ta review ! Je me doutais que c'était toi mais j'étais pas sûre :3 Merci‚ le Newtmas est toujours trop mignon ^^ Cette fois ce n'est pas Teresa‚ mais Brenda qui vient tout gâcher... Mais j'oublie pas Teresa ne t'inquiète pas. Puis de toute façon le Newtmas est la chose la plus puissante de l'univers donc on ne risque rien ! :D


	49. Souvenirs 1

**Souvenirs 1.**

Thomas‚ roulé en boule sur le canapé regardait fixement les cadres photos devant lui. ; les photos ramènent aux souvenirs.

Il se souvint de la descente aux enfers. La rencontre avec Alby‚ qui devint vite son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami‚ mais personne pas très fréquentable. Il se souvint des soirs où il faisait le mur‚ fuyant l'ambiance étouffante de la maison pour aller fumer au coins de la rue. Le début avec les cigarettes‚ puis la suite surtout‚ la drogue. Elle l'avait emmené très loin. L'argent lui manquait pour acheter sa dose quotidienne. Alby avait la solution : dealer.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le premier souvenir de Thomas... Je ne sais pas quand les autres viendront... Mais ils viendront :3 Merci de me lire‚ de laisser des reviews et de faire toutes les choses possible et imaginables qui me soutiennent ! Mille milliards de bisous sur vos joues :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komory : **Merci pour ta review ! Dans l'espoir où tu me préviendras le plus vite alors :3 Après ce chapitre tu commences à te douter que Thomas a fait bien pire que ça ! Tu verras bien ce qui se passera avec Newt... Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Mais qui dit disputes dit réconciliations... Et ça c'est le must ! Bah tu verras bien ce qui se passera avec Brenda... Dans la suite ! ;) Je doute que beaucoup de monde les aimes !

**Nora : **Merci pour ta review ! Une histoire sans piment serait un peu fade... Qu'en penses-tu ? ;) T'inquiète pas‚ je n'oublie personne... Mais là elle s'en ai prit un peu plein la gueule donc il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer :P


	50. Désolé

**Désolé.**

« Tommy ? »

Thomas grogna, il était une heure du matin. Il était dans la même position depuis sa dispute avec Newt. Ce dernier rentra dans la pièce. Thomas sentit son corps venir se coller contre le siens. La bouche brûlante de son amant se colla à son oreille, la mordillant.

« Tommy, je suis désolé, je m'inquiétais pour toi...

- Je suis rentré, pourquoi après tu t'es énervé ?

- Parce que j'avais peur, de te perdre, que tu replonge et que tu passes à autre chose. Que la drogue t'emporte loin de moi, confia-t-il en pleurant. »

* * *

><p><em>Hey ! Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup de me lire ! J'espère que ça vous plait ! Laissez une review sivousplait *grandyeuximplorants* avec votre avis ! Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile <em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**EmmaScarlett : **Je crois que le chapitre répond à tes questions... Et je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'imagine très bien Newt en 'badboy' :3 En tout cas merci beaucoup et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous :*

**Fafa : **Merci ! Que dire d'autre à part que je suis heureuse que mes drabbles te détendent ! ^^

**Komory :** Haha il le savait déjà. Merci ! Je prend ça comme étant un compliment ! :3 Ah nan ! Pas de prison, ils sont trop mignons ensembles pour que je fasse ça ! :P Encore une fois merciii beaucoup :D


	51. Hors Série - Charlie Hebdo

**Hors-Série : Charlie Hebdo.**

Thomas poussa la porte de l'appartement, il venait d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Newt était assis sur le sol du salon. Tous ses exemplaires de Charlie Hebdo posé en tas devant lui. Il regardait fixement les couvertures de son journal préféré. L'ordinateur posé sur la table basse laissait voir le bilan de l'attentat. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Newt quand Thomas lui effleura les cheveux. Thomas sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Newt lui avait fait découvrir ce magazine. Il avait vite découvert la richesse contenu dedans. La puissance des mots et des dessins. Il avait compris l'importance fondamentale de la liberté d'expression.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne m'excuserais même pas pour ce hors-série... J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu... Il ne fait pas 100 mots (ni sur ff, ni sur mon traitement de texte (vu que les deux ne comptent pas les mots pareils...)). Mais je ne pouvais pas en dire moins, pas censuré mes émotions... Charlie Hebdo est un magazine que j'aime beaucoup et je compte ses dessinateurs comme les meilleurs de France (avec quelques autres). Ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui me fait extrêmement mal... Enfin voila, j'essaye grâce à ce drabble d'exprimer mon admirations à toutes les personnes qui sont morte pour la sauvegarde de la liberté d'expression, mon soutien à leur familles. J'essaye aussi de leur rendre un dernier hommage. Je ne sais pas si une suite viendra se soir ou demain... Mais écrire dans des moments pareils est compliqué. Je vous aime ! -Eclat d'étoile<br>_

_PS : je répondrais à vos review au prochains chapitre pour les anonymes... Et dès que je peux pour les "identifiés".  
><em>


	52. Cette soirée là

**Cette soirée là...**

Thomas se réveilla le corps de Newt sur le siens. Il se remémora leur fin de nuit. Quand il avait séché les larmes de Newt, lui racontant sa rencontre avec Alby. Ce dernier devenu trafiquant de drogue, avait voulu l'engager à son service mais Thomas avait refusé. Pour Newt, pour ses nouveaux amis, pour sa vie qu'il avait recréer. Alby l'avait relativement bien pris et ils s'étaient quitté en bons termes. Brenda avait voulu le ramener en voiture, mais Thomas avait refusé, préférant rentrer à pieds. Alby lui ayant clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait des vues sur la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un petit drabble écrit en cette triste soirée... J'espère qu'il vous plait ! En tout cas merci pour toutes les reviews sur le Hors-série qui m'ont toutes extrêmement touchés ! Elles m'ont donné le courage d'écrire ce soir... Et grâce à l'écriture je reprend du poil de la bête ! Donc merciiii beaucoup ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile <em>

_PS : « C'est peut-être un peu pompeux ce que je vais dire, mais je préfère mourir debout que vivre à genoux. » -Charb, 2013 - NOUS SOMMES CHARLIE (parce qu'il fallait que je le fasse)_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Komory : **Ch 50 : Haha c'est sur ! Il le fait pas exprès ^^ C'est des souvenirs qui remontent à pas mal de temps... Donc maintenant plus de manque ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
><span>Ch 51 :<span> Merci ! C'est juste super adorable ce que tu dis ! Tu me touches énormément et ta review me laisse extrêmement fière. C'était des personnes extraordinaires, aussi bien les dessinateurs (que j'admire toujours énormément), Bernard Maris, que les policiers qui sont morts. Les gens qui ont fait ça sont des extrémistes religieux persuadés de la légitimité de leurs action. Je doute donc fort de leurs remords. Mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il seront arrêté, jugé et emprisonnés pour leurs actes.

** Zeinab3397 : **Ch 50 : Oui il savait que Thomas se droguait avant... Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et la review :3

**Fafa :** Ch 50 : Merci pour la review ! Tu verras ça par la suite... Tu penses qu'il se passera quoi ? :P  
><span>Ch 51 :<span> Merci, pour me dire que j'ai réussis à te faire pleurer... Je sais, ce n'est pas forcément gentil de ma part, mais ça veut dire que mes mots ont une importance, qu'ils touchent les gens. Donc merci, et merci aussi de ton soutient :3

**Marion:** Ch 50 : Quoi te dire à part un immense merci *-* ta review me touche énormément :D

**EmmaScarlett :** Ch 50 : je comprend parfaitement ta position... Mais j'imagine plus Thomas en Badboy que Newt x) Enfin merci pour la review qui est génial ! :D  
><span>Ch 51 :<span> Merci beaucoup ! Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! T'es génial :P Merci ! :3

**Nora :** Ch 50 : Calme toi, tout vas bien... Teresa va s'en prendre sûrement beaucoup dans la suite :P

**Montmo :** Ch 50 : Wahou *-* j'avoue qu'une review comme la tienne je ne m'y attendais pas... Elle est juste *-*... J'ai plus de mots... Tu te rends peut-être pas compte du compliment que tu me fais ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! :D

**Aquali :** Ch 51 : Nous sommes Charlie. Merci pour cette jolie phrase qui fait le tour du web, mais que j'aime voir au milieu de mes reviews ! :D


	53. Souvenirs 2

**Souvenirs 2.**

Newt effleura la joue de Thomas qui regardait fixement le mur‚ il connaissait ses pensées.

Son passé revenait et il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter. Il repensa au gars qu'était Thomas lors de leur rencontre. Renfermé sur lui même‚ fuyant tout contact humain. Minho lui avait expliqué par quoi il était passé : la drogue‚ la désintoxication‚ puis le rejet de sa famille. Il se rappella du mec avec qui il avait parlé‚ la personne qu'il avait apprivoisé‚ aidé. Maintenant il allait bien‚ mais avec Alby de très mauvais souvenirs revennaient et Newt avait peur pour Thomas.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un drabble ! Excusez-moi pour le retard ! *se frappe la tête contre les murs* mais reprise des cours + attentat = grosse incapacité à m'organiser... Ça n'explique pas tout‚ mais bon... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Et que vous allez laisser des reviews car j'adore les reviews :3). Je vous promet d'essayer de reprendre un rythme régulier d'écriture ! Je vous aime fort ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes (IMPORTANT : Merci à tous pour vos reviews elles sont génials !) :**

PS : pour que se soit plus simple de vous répondre vous pouvez créer un compte sur FF (vous n'êtes pas obligés d'écrire des fanfictions...) enfin bon‚ quoi qu'il en soit je continuerais à vous répondre ! Bisous :*

**Fafa : **te fais pas trop de soucis pour ça le Newtmas est la première puissance mondiale ! :3 Ils s'en sortiront toujours ! Puis bah il faut un peu de piment dans leur vie sinon ce serait pas marrant... Alors j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Bisous et merci ;)

**Komory : **N'est pas honte... Et vu la vitesse à laquelle j'écris en ce moment ([à c'est moi qui ai honte) tu risquais pas de le voir après le nouveau chapitre ^^ Aha tout le monde se demande ça x) peut-être que je prendrais le temps d'expliquer plus tard x) De toute façon que ferais Thomas avec Brenda ? :3 En tout cas merci pour ta review ! (J'espèrais la même chose et je suis un peu déçu qu'ils soient mort car la mort était une solution trop simple pour eux‚ ils auraient dû être jugés... Pour les musulmans je crois que peux de personnes en fin de comptes font l'amalgame‚ mais le problème c'est que ce sont eux qui se font le plus remarquer :/ ). Et le compliment final m'as fait rougir alors merci beaucoup !

**Aquali : **Je répond toujours au reviews... C'est la moindre des choses... Je considère chaque review comme un cadeau car les reviews sont extrêmements importantes pour moi... Par rapport à ce que tu as dit‚ je fais eu' sorte que l'action aille "vite" pour éviter de me lasser. Je penses que cette impression est augmentée par le fait que ce soit des drabbles :3 Sinon merci beaucoup pour la remarque sur le style qui m'as fait ttrès plaisir (en fait ta review toute entière est très touchante et rend joyeuse :D). Au début je ne comptais pas trop faire cette continuité‚ mais c'est venu avec le temps ;)

**EmmaScarlett : **Haha on verra par la suite ce qui se passera. Teresa‚ elle est chez elle en train de bosser je penses... En fait je sais pas vu qu'elle s'est embrouillé avec Thomas et que j'en ai pas besoin pour le moment :') Comme tout le monde... Je crois que je vais arrêter de le faire pleurer ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super reviews ! :Kœur:

**Nora : **C'est pas parce que certaines personnes pensent qu'on ne peut pas penser autrement qu'eux et s'attaquent donc à un symbole de cette liberté de pensée qu'on doit avoir peur et arrêter d'avoir notre avis... Au contraire ! Je pense que cette attentat devrait montrer au monde qu'il ne faut pas cacher nos pensées et être fières de nos convictions ! :D (vite n'étais pas respecté‚ mais en voilà quand même un !)


	54. Noël en famille ?

**Noël en famille ?**

« Newt ? Tu veux bien venir fêter Noël chez ma grand-mère ? Elle veut absolument te rencontrer...

- Elle sait ?

- De quoi ? Qu'on est ensemble ? Nan‚ elle sait que tu es mon coloc' et je lui ai dit que je ne viendrais pas pour passer Noël avec toi...

- Tommy‚ t'étais pas obligé ! Tes parents‚ qui ne t'ont pas vu depuis longtemps n'apprécieront sûrement pas que tu viennes avec un 'ami' dans une fête de famille...

- Newt‚ t'as pas compris je crois... Tu ne resteras pas longtemps en tant qu'ami... Je compte bien leur présenter notre couple ! »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le drabble de la journée ^^ (et peut être un autre ce soir pour fêter les 150 reviews (merci merci merci ! (Mais vous pouvez continuer à en laisser :3)) !) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Milles milliards de bisous -Éclats d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes (merciii pour vos reviews !) :**

**EmmaScarlett : **t'inquiète pas Newt s'en occupe bien :3. Merci merci beaucoup pour tout ces jolis compliments ! J'ai écrit un OS (Do You Want To Build A Snowman) et une fiction courte (Lettres à un Mort), qui se déroulent après le tome 3 et j'ai commencé une fiction longue (Astrid) qui se déroulent dans notre monde et à notre époque (comme les drabbles). Si tu lis et que tu me laisse ton avis‚ j'en serais très honorée ! Bisous :*

**Aquali : **Wha *-* merci beaucoup de me dire ça‚ tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens honoré par tes paroles ! J'espère que le chapitre t'auras plu ! Bisous :*

**Fafa : **Newt protégera son Tommy de tout ne t'inquiète pas x). Je raconterais ça plus en détails... Mais plus tard ^^ Je commence à reprendre le rythme :3 Bisous :*


	55. Début de vacances

**Début de vacances.**

Le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Thomas se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir au livreur de pizza et de ramener leur repas au salon où Newt l'attendait. C'était le début des vacances. Elles s'annonçaient bien : un réveillon de Noël entre amoureux‚ le repas de Noël‚ et le comming-out de Thomas‚ chez la grand-mère de celui-ci et un nouvel an entre amis.

Thomas n'avait pas revu Albus ni reparlé à Brenda depuis l'incident. Newt était soulagé. Thomas était réellement sortit d'affaire. Bien que les relations avec ses parents restent tendus.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Excusez moi pour les titres‚ je suis vraiment très nul x). Merci à tous de me lire‚ de reviewter etc ! Vous êtes géniaux ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (et que vous allez me laisser une review‚ car j'en suis gourmande XD) Bisous ! -Éclat d'étoile.<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Zeinab3397 : **Tu ne devrais pas tarder à voir leurs réactions ! Faut pas avoir peur‚ le Newtmas est la chose la plus puissante au monde ! :3 Tu es vraiment adorable et tes reviews sont trop mignonnes. Je continue d'écrire ne t'inquiète pas ! Et moi je te dis merci pour tes reviews très touchantes ! :D

**Aquali : **Je danse avec toi‚ RDV à l'asile ! :P. En tout cas merci beaucoup ! :3


	56. Courses de Noël

**Courses de Noël.**

« Un cadeau commun... T'es sûr Tommy ?

- Bien sûr ! Un DVD pour mon père‚ quelque chose pour ma mère‚ un truc pour ma grand-mère...

- Stop ! C'est bon‚ j'ai compris... Mais j'ai peur de passer pour le gros radin qui se tappe l'incruste et...

- Toi‚ stop. Personnes ne pensera ça ! Maintenant dit moi ce que tu penses de ça pour ma cousine !

- Elle a 14 ans ta cousine... Des playmobiles c'est pas...

- Top... Vient ! »

Thomas s'empara de la main de Newt et l'entraina dans le magasin à la recherche des cadeaux de Noël.

* * *

><p><em>Ils font leurs courses de Noël un peu tard par rapport à nous... Mais bon‚ pas grave x). J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent tellement ! Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali : ***danse de la joie !* Merci pour ta review ! :3


	57. Mamie Noël

**Personnages ****: **Mamie (la mamie de Thomas)‚ Newt et Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamie Noël<strong>

« Bonjour‚ tu dois être Newt...

- Oui madame...

- Enchanté ! Où est mon Thomas ? »

Thomas arriva quelque secondes plus tard et fit de gros bisous sur les joues de sa grand-mère. Newt sourit devant l'amour qui régnait entre eux.

« Papa et maman sont là ? Demanda Thomas

- Non‚ vous êtes les premiers arrivés. Venez vous asseoir dans le salon ! Newt‚ vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Des études de médecine.

- Ah ! Où avez-vous rencontré mon Thomas ?

- Mon meilleur ami est en fac de sport avec lui et me l'as présenté.

- Bien ! Et comment se passe la colloquation ?

- Très bien... »

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! :3 Désolé pour le retard‚ mais je suis en pleine période de bac blanc et de TPE à finir donc j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire... Bisous :* ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review avec votre avis ! -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali : **dans ce cas on est pareil :') Faut juste voir ce que j'offre a mes amis (et ce que mes amis m'offrent) pour comprendre qu'on est un peu bizarres :3 Merci pour ta review ! :D


	58. Annonce

**Personnages : **Newt‚ Thomas‚ Chuck‚ le papa de Thomas‚ la maman de Thomas et la Mamie de Thomas...

* * *

><p><strong>Annonce.<strong>

Newt se sentait un peu comme un étranger. Les parents de Thomas et Chuck‚ son petit frère‚ venaient d'arriver. Tout le monde s'embrassait. La mère de Thomas regarda attentivement son fils avant de pousser un soupir soulagé. La drogue n'avait plus aucun effet sur son bébé.

Thomas annonça à sa famille qu'il avait une grand nouvelle à partager avec eux. Tout le monde le suivit dans le salon. Thomas prit la main de Newt et s'éclaircit difficilement la voix.

« Je voulais vous dire que... Que je suis gay et que... Newt est mon petit ami... »

* * *

><p><em>Boom ! Et Thomas vient de lâcher une bombe dans le salon :'). Bref‚ vous saurez la suite demain si j'arrive a trouver 15 minutes pour écrire... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review... Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>


	59. Réactions

**Personnages : **la famille de Thomas (la mamie‚ le papa‚ la maman‚ Chuck), Newt et Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>Réactions.<strong>

Newt était assis sur le canapé serré contre Thomas. Ils attendait encore l'oncle et la tante de Thomas pour le deuxième round. Mais vu les réactions lors du premier‚ ils étaient plutôt optimiste. Chuck avait dit que comme ça il se trouverait une copine. Soit disant avoir un frère gay le rendrait lui même un peu gay et « troooop mignoooon ». Les parents de Thomas lui avait dit qu'ils ne voulair que son bonheur. Et la grand-mère de Thomas avait serré Newt dans ses bras lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille. Ce réveillon promettait d'être parfait...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le drabble de la soirée ! Je retourne a mes fiches de révisions :. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez à en laisser car elle donnent encore plus envie d'écrire ! :3 -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Zeinab3397 :** Aha :') Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :3 Contente que ça te plaise ! :D

**Lou42 : **Bah t'as ta réponse... Plutôt bien :p En tout cas merciii beaucoup ! :D


	60. Deuxième Round

**Personnages : **La famille de Thomas (Mamie‚ Maman‚ Papa‚ Tonton‚ Tata‚ Chuck)‚ Newt et Thomas

* * *

><p><strong>Round 2.<strong>

Le questions sur leur relation fusaient depuis que Thomas avait annoncé leur relation au reste de la famille.

Seul l'oncle de Thomas ne parlait pas. Il grommelait. Newt arrivait à peine à comprendre des bouts de phrases : « ...drogue...tapette...enfant raté...». Les brides qu'il comprenait lui révélaient à quel point l'oncle de Thomas était contre leur relation. Il ne savait‚ en fait‚ pas si le réveillon allait être parfait.

La grand-mère de Thomas contrebalançait toute la méchanceté de l'oncle. Elle était joyeuse à l'idée que son petit-fils ai trouvé chaussure a son pied.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le drabble de la soirée ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci a tout pour vos reviews ! :3 Continuez à m'en laisser ça fait tellement plaisir *-*. Bisous :* -Éclat D'Étoile<em>

_PS : ma Mamie est comme ça‚ mais j'ai aucun oncle comme ça par contre :3 (précision inutile‚ mais ça me ferait mal que vous croyez qu'un de mes oncles (ils sont tellement géniaux et tolérants) est comme ça :3)_

**RaR aux anonymes (Merci à TOUS pour vos reviews) :**

**Zeinab3397 : **Je reprend les paroles d'un ami :p (a quelque chose près). Chuck me fait toujours marrer en plus :D Bah Thomas a une famille giga génial parfaite :3 (enfin presque ^^)

**Aquali : **Haha je connais le problème :3 Je compatis ^^. Heureuse de voir que ça te met dans cette état ! :p En tout cas merci.

**Sam : **Je crois que beaucoup pensent ça :)

**Lou42 : **Elle est cool je sais :p En tout cas merciiii ! ;)


	61. Petits Fours

**Personnages : **Newt et Mamie

* * *

><p><strong>Petits Fours.<strong>

Newt regardait "Mamie" s'activer. La vieille femme le surprenait. Après avoir accepté‚ et avec joie‚ sa relation avec Thomas elle l'avait fâché car il l'appelait "Madame". Ce qui n'était pas à son goût.

« 'Mamie' ! On est de la même famille »

Puis elle l'avait entraîné dans sa cuisine pour qu'il apprenne à faire les petits fours familiaux‚ tirant la langue à son beau-fils quand celui-ci les avait regardé d'un air désapprobateur.

« Je l'aimais pas. Il a fallu qu'il se marie avec ma fille pour apprendre. Toi‚ je t'aime bien. »

* * *

><p><em>Mamie 1 - Tonton 0 ! Excusez-moi fallais que je le dise ! J'epère que ça vous a plu... Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Continuez m'en laisser. Elles font méga plaisir et son génial ! Est-ce qu'on en aura 200 avant le prochain drabble ? J'espère... x) Plein de gros bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali : **C'est tellement ça :') Je suis 100% d'accord avec toi ! VIVE LA TOLÉRANCE‚ L'AMOUR ET LE RESPECT *-*. Merci pour ta review ! :D


	62. Cadeaux !

**Cadeaux !**

Tout le monde se leva d'un même mouvement. Les cloches venait de sonner minuit, les cadeaux arrivaient. Depuis la petite altercation avec l'oncle de Thomas, la fin de la famille était arrivé, l'autre oncle de Thomas et ses deux filles, content du nouveau couple.

Thomas et Newt offrirent les cadeaux qu'ils avaient fait, et tout le monde fut content. La grand-mère de Thomas sourit longuement devant le médaillon offert par son petit-fils et son "beau-fils".

Newt quand à lui ne put détacher les yeux du cadeau offert pas Thomas, les larmes emplissant ses yeux.

« Ça te plaît ? »

* * *

><p><em>Hey ! 'Scusez moi pour le retard, mais à mon grand désespoir je dois travailler... x). J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review avec vos impressions, et avec vos suppositions pour le cadeau que Newt à reçu :3. D'ailleurs en parlant de Review... Je pars : moins de 200 reviews, je reviens 225... VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! *-* Puis en plus vos review rivalisent d'adorabilité et de gentillesse. Mon cœur va exploser de bonheur *-*. Merci, merci, merci :D Je vous aime ! :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :  
><span>**

**Aquali : **Pompom girl pour la Mamie x) Merci pour cette review aussi gentille que marante !

**Lou42 : **Thomas et Newt ne vivent malheureusement pas dans le monde des bisounours... Nan, je le garde elle est moi ! :mouhahaha: Merci pour ta review qui est super super gentille :D

**Unebavarde : **Mirciii ça se fêtera en SVT x) Tu pensais vraiment que MOI j'étais capable de faire ça ? :'), la vie est trop compliqué pour ça... :) même si elle est génial aussi ! VOILA ! VIVE LE PARLOTAGE EN SVT (mais juste 5 minutes hein ^^). Merci pour tout ! Je t'aime pas du tout beaucoup :3


	63. Bisou

**Bisou.**

Thomas était fière du cadeau qu'il avait trouvé à son amant. Il avait mis du temps à faire l'album photo retraçant tous leurs moments de complicités. Et les réservations pour leur voyage en amoureux avait pris du temps‚ mais rien n'était trop beau pour son Newt.

Puis son cadeau ne s'était pas arrêté à ça. Le baiser donné à son amant devant toute sa famille en faisait partit. Newt avait hésité‚ murmuré un merci. Thomas l'avait embrassé‚ passionnément. Baiser cadeau de Noël‚ mais aussi baiser remerciement pour le magnifique cadeau que Newt lui avait offert.

* * *

><p><em>Je crois que je suis définitivement nul pour trouver des titres :'). Merci à tous de me lire‚ de me mettre en favoris‚ de me suivre et de laisser de si merveilleuses Reviews ! :3 J'espère que ce que vous avez lu vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a laisser une petite review avec vote avis‚ car les reviews c'est un peu l'oxygène de l'auteur ! :P Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Aquali** : T'as ta réponse ! Et tu étais pas loin de la vérité :3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :*


	64. Ta Famille

**Ta famille.**

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- T'as trouvé ça comment ?

- Super ! T'as une famille génial Tommy !

- A part mon oncle... Mais je l'aimais déjà pas avant‚ dit Thomas en explosant de rire‚ quand est-ce que tu me présentes ta famille ?

- Tommy... Je sais pas‚ c'est compliqué... »

Newt se mordilla la lèvre. Thomas quand à lui se sentit vexé au delà des mots‚ mais ils ne dit rien. Il désirait ardemment comprendre pourquoi son petit ami ne parlait jamais de sa famille.

« Pourquoi t'en parles jamais ?

- Parce que c'est compliqué ! Disons que personne n'accepte mon homosexualité... »

* * *

><p><em>Je vous autorise à me lapider... J'ai un retard fou dans mes fictions ! Je suis désolé... Mais je croule sous le travail :. Bref‚ merci à vous tous de me lire‚ de me pmettre en favoris et de me suivre. Et merci de laisser toutes ces reviews si encourageantes ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous serez gentils en me laissant une tite review ! -Éclat d'étoile_

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili : **Merci ! Comment t'expliquer à quel point ta review me touche ? Elle est juste absolument trop mignonne :3, je vais me répéter‚ mais se créer un compte sur fan fiction me permettra 1. de te répondre plus facilement‚ 2. de suivre l'histoire (donc tu recevra un p'tite email à chaque chapitre :P) et 3. qui dit avoir un compte ne dit pas forcément écrire ^^. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien la grand-mère et que l'oncle compte si peux à tes yeux et que le cadeau de Thomas te plaise *reprend son souffle*. En bref‚ énorme‚ big merci !

**Aquali : **Merci pour ta revieww :3. Ouaip t'es la best ;)

**Lou42 :** Ouai je suis trop une grosse méchante :p. Merciii beaucoup ! Bisous à toi aussi :*


	65. Candy Crush

**Candy Crush**

« Tommy ! Ton téléphone qui sonne !

- Répond‚ je suis en pleine partie de Candy Crush ! C'est qui ?

- Brenda. J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre...

- M'en fous.

- Tu sais que t'es associable quand tu joues à ça ?

- J'ai gagnée ! »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel‚ soupirant face à l'attitude de son petit ami. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau‚ Brenda. Newt ne prit tout de même pas la peine de répondre‚ il coupa même le son du teléphone. Il ne sentait pas cette fille là‚ il n'aimait pas la voir tourner autour de son Tommy.

* * *

><p><em>Et un nouveau p'tit drabble tout beau‚ tout frai ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D Merci à tous pour vos reviews etc... Tout ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bisouuus :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Zeinab3397 : **Merci pour ta super review ! Contente que tout ça te plaise ! Bisous :*


End file.
